


The End of The World | Suna RintarouxReader

by LulaAckermanG



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sex, Smut, Stoner Suna Rintarou, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaAckermanG/pseuds/LulaAckermanG
Summary: Suna has had a normal, boring life. This year he will meet Y/N, an old childhood friend of the Miya's.Y/N will end up changing Suna's perspective of the world and he doesn't know he will end up worse than he was.
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Kudos: 8





	The End of The World | Suna RintarouxReader

Boring, that's what the world was at that moment. I was smoking under a tree with Osamu sitting next to me, and I swear to God I was hating being so unproductive, but I couldn't help it, I hated doing things, laziness always took over my body.

"Hey!"Atsumu appeared out of nowhere. "Osamu, I swear to God if you are smoking again..." He said angrily while he started walking towards us.

"Not this again..." Osamu said while he stubbed out the blunt on the floor and hid it. "I wasn't smoking anything."

"You dumbass, you scared me. There's no good in smoking. Do you know how many people suffer from mental illnesses because of weed?" Said Atsumu.

"A lot of people?" I said laughing.

"God, Suna. I'm just worried for you." He said frustrated.

"Then don't be, mom." I said careless.

Trust me, I love Tsumu, he's one of my best friends, but he can be quite annoying when he is in this "mom" mood.

"Easy to say, huh?" Atsumu said. "Anyways, are we gonna do something today?"

"Sleep." I quickly said.

"No." This time was Osamu who spoke. "You are not sleeping again, that's the only thing you do, but not today."

"K, then what's the plan?"

"Play videogames, my house?" Said Atsumu. "Maybe Samu can make some of his onigiris."

"Don't count on that, today is crepes day, I won't be home." Said Osamu while he stood up and started walking home.

"Oh I completely forgot about crepes day." Said Atsumu.

Atsumu and I started walking too, behind him.

"What's crepes day?" I asked and Atsumu got nervous.

"Oh, nothing important, just something we usually do every thursday." He responded. "Then, see you later?"

"Yeah." I said. "Bye." I said going in a different direction.

The walk home was quiet, too quiet for my taste. Don't misunderstand me, I love silence, but not this kind of silence. I love the kind of silence where there's no one around, the only thing you hear are the sound of cars, bugs and birds. But this time I couldn't hear anything, as if the day was completely off.

"Hi." I said while I entered home, hoping my brother would be there.

"Hi." I heard his voice from the kitchen.

I got my shoes off and walked to my room to leave my bag there. I saw my bed and threw myself there.  
I closed my eyes and sighed.

" _Every fucking day is the same, I hate it._ " I thought.

"How was your day?" I heard my brother from the kitchen, so I walked there.

"You really want me to answer that?" I said.

"No, not really. Croissant?" He offered.

"Not hungry, I'm going to the Miya's later, don't expect me to have dinner here tonight." I said drinking water. "So you can bring that girlfriend of yours if you want."

"She has a name."

"And I don't give a fuck." I rolled my eyes while sitting in the couch and turning the TV on.

"So, any girl?" He sat beside me.

"What?"

"Are you seeing any girl? Or boy? I mean, do you have a partner or anything?" He asked weirdly.

"What? No, why do you even ask?" I said confused.

His question actually surprised me, we usually didn't speak about those things, of course we talked about girls sometimes, but he never asked me about having a partner. Even tho he knew I'm against having a partner, relationships require too much attention and care, and I was too lazy for that.

Of course I've had girlfriends before, but they were always so annoying, and required too much of my time.

"Sorry, I mean, I think it's something I can ask. We've never talked about it, and I haven't seen you bring any girl home. So I was wondering if you..."

"If I was gay?" I laughed and he nodded. "I'm not, well at least not now, I'm quite straight for now." I said while watching _Shingeki no Kyojin_ on the TV.

"So why don't you bring any girl here? I mean you don't fuck with anyone?" He laughed.

"Of course I fuck, Haru. But I won't fuck here when you are home, dude. That would be disgusting." I said with a disgusted expression.

"Ok, ok, I'll go now. Gotta get the money home." He stood up and got out.

" _Fucking ass..._ " I thought.

I love my brother, he is great, he has always been the one to bring money home, and pay everything. Ever since our parents died we've been by ourselves, and he had to grow up very soon, and be like a father figure, even tho he's only six years older than me he's done pretty well.

Hours passed by, and suddenly the hour had come, I had to go to Miya's house. Even tho I didn't want to go, I had to, I already said yes.

I put my shoes on and went on my way there.

Once I arrived I heard a women's voice, " _Weird_." I thought, he never said anything about a girl.  
I knocked the door and Tsumu opened it.

"Oh, Suna, come in. There's been a change of plans..." He said.

"Why does it smell so good?" I said getting in and taking my shoes off.

"Hahahah." I heard a babies laugh.

"And why did I just hear a baby?" I said confused.

"Follow me." He said.

And I did, i followed him to the kitchen and I saw a girl cooking and... Osamu feeding a baby?

"I'm so lost right now." I said contemplating the situation.

"Suna, this is Kita Y/N, our best friend, and Y/N this is Rintarō Suna, our other best friend." Said Atsumu smiling.

" _Oh so now i'm the OTHER best friend._ " I thought.

Not gonna lie, that kinda hurt.

"Oh, hi." I said to her.

"Hi, you can call me Y/N." She said with a blank stare.

"She's not quite expressive." Said Atsumu laughing, and hugging her.

"Get off me, idiot." She said rolling her eyes.

I sat next to Osamu on the table.

"And... This?" I asked looking at the kid.

I was so confused, I mean, what was a baby doing with three sixteen year olds?

"Y/N's brother, she always takes care of him." Said Osamu.

"Oh, ok, it makes sense." I said. "Hi." I said at the baby.

"Speak." Osamu said to the baby.

But the baby didn't give a fuck, that thing was staring at me too intensely, it was making me uncomfortable.

"He knows how to speak, give him time. He usually doesn't like strangers with weed face." Said Osamu laughing.

"I don't have weed face." I said.

"Oh, you do, doesn't he, Y/N?" Said Atsumu.

Y/N looked at me for a minute and nodded.

"You do have weed sleepy face." She said and I laughed.

Who the hell did she think she was to say that? She didn't even know me, no one in their right mind would say that to someone you just met.

"So how was your day?" Atsumu asked me.

"Fine, I watched anime, and I slept. Typical Rintarō Suna's productive day." I smirked.

"How's your brother doing?" This time Osamu asked.

He was feeding that thing, the baby, with something that looked like baby food, I was impressed at how he was smiling. No one would ever imagine Miya Osamu liking kids.

"Fine, working as always, he's still dating that bitch." I rolled my eyes.

"The brat that you saw cheating on him?" Said Atsumu.

I saw how Y/N started hearing the conversation, because she looked surprised and interested.

"Yep." I nodded. "I told him what I saw, but he didn't believe me." I said angry.

"Wait so, your brother's girlfriend cheated on him, and you saw it..." Y/N pointed me with a wood spoon, so I nodded. "... and you told him, but he didn't believe you?" I nodded. "What a fucking idiot, you are his fucking brother he should trust you more than anyone." Y/N said.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"Fucking idiot, I don't even know him but I already hate that asshole." She said.

"Y/N! There's a fucking two year old kid, don't go around swearing." Atsumu said.

"What? You just fucking sweared in front of him, you idiot." She said laughing.

"Shut yer trap!" He screamed at Y/N and pushed her.

"Oh, so you wanna fight?" She smirked at him.

"Well it depends on what field you wanna fight..." Atsumu approached her face and she rolled her eyes.

"Not in that field." She pushed him away smiling.

"Someday you'll fall for my charms, Y/N-chan." He smirked.

"Oh, really? Then I'm hoping that before that day arrives, I'll be dead." She smiled. "And with that said, crepes are done."

"Oh, God, thanks, I love you Y/N-chan." Osamu said, taking a crepe and putting nutella all over it.

"Yeah, yeah, less loving me and more paying me." She said sitting next to me.

I laughed at her comment and took a crepe too.

"Hey, don't laugh, do you know I do this every fucking Thursday?" She said looking at me.

"Swearing." Osamu said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She said to Osamu. "What was I saying?" Now she looked at me. "Ah, yeah. Can you believe I've been doing this since we were thirteen?"

I choked after what she said, were they friends since they were kids?

" _How the hell have I never heard about her?_ " I thought.

"Wait you've known each other for that long?" I asked.

And all three of them looked at each other thinking.

"Yes." They said at the same time.

"We went to kindergarten together, and our families have been friends since then." Said Osamu.

"How come you've never told me about her?" I asked.

It's not like if I even cared about it, I was just confused. They were my best friends since primary school, they should have told me something.

"Dude, I go to the same high school as you, you know that right?" This time she spoke.

"What? I've never seen you."

"She is the best volleyball player in the women's team, everyone in our team knows her, dude." Said Atsumu.

"I feel so stupid." I said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's ok, I didn't know you either." She said careless.

I seriously didn't understand how come someone like her, so cold and inexpressive, was friends with the Miya's.

"Shit, I am cold and inexpressive..." I thought.

But still, she was in another level, she had this thing that everything she said, she made it look like she didn't care about who she was talking to. She has this expression that just says "I wanna leave and be alone, I hate everyone.", and her eye bags WOW those where big eye bags, I could perfectly say she does not sleep.

" _What am I doing? I shouldn't judge her, I'm such an idiot._ " I thought.

"Ugly." The baby said to me.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Ugly." That thing pointed at me smiling.

" _God, I hate babies."_ I thought.

Atsumu started laughing so loud.

"I mean, the baby didn't lie." Osamu said. "Well done, kiddo. He's ugly." Osamu said patting his head.

"Don't listen to them, and Atsumu stop laughing. You are not ugly." Y/N said to me.

"So you think I'm pretty?" I smiled at her raising an eyebrow.

"No." She said with a blank stare.

And silence appeared.

"Awkward." Said Atsumu.

"Awkward." The baby repeated.

"Oh, look, Ryo is copying me! He thinks i'm cool." Atsumu said excited.

"Poor Ryo, you are gonna confuse him." Osamu said.

"I love you." The thing talked again.

"You love me?" Atsumu's voice cracked when he said that. "I love you too, Ryo." And Atsumu took the kid and hugged him.

"He doesn't even know what that means." Osamu said annoyed.

"Oh he does know the meaning." Y/N said.

"He might be confused, kids are stupid at that age." He said still annoyed.

"Those things are pretty capable of loving at that age, they're pretty intelligent. So don't get jealous, Samu." I said.

"He only said that because he looks like me." Samu said.

"Oh God, Samu, just admit that I'm the pretty twin. Even Ryo knows that. Don't you, Ryo?" Said Tsumu, still holding Ryo.

"Ugh, give me that fucking baby." Samu took the baby from Tsumu and he put it in the floor so he could walk around.

I could only watch and smile at this situation, it was so surrealistic, the Miya twins fighting over a two year old approval.

"This crepes are incredibly delicious, Y/N." I said.

They really were, I'd never eaten such good crepes in my entire life. Even tho I live with my brother, who I think is the best chef in this planet, he could never do such good crepes.

I expected her to be thankful for the compliment I said, but instead she responded so narcissistically.

"I know, I'm the best at this." She rolled her eyes.

At first I was shocked, I didn't expect that response. But she corrected herself.

"But thanks tho, it's good to hear that." She kept drinking her tea.

We kept talking about lots of things, school and volleyball. We agreed to go see her at one of her matches, and she agreed to come visit us on training days sometimes.

I actually liked her, she was funny and scary at the same time. I definitely think it was worth coming here today.

"Imma go out to smoke a bit, k?" Y/N said. "Watch Ryo, please." She said to Osamu.

"Got it." He smiled.

"I think i'm gonna smoke too, be right back." I said.

We both got out and sat on the porch.

I looked at her, she was smoking cigarettes, the main cause of lung cancer in the world.

"Cigarettes?" I asked and she nodded while she took a smoke. "You are gonna die." I said taking a smoke of my blunt.

"Weed?" She asked defiantly.

"Touché." I smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this first chapter, i'm sorry if I make grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language. :)


End file.
